


Shinami

by PsychoWillow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cuties, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Girl x Girl, True Love, Yuri, self-cest kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoWillow/pseuds/PsychoWillow
Summary: "Maybe we are hopeless. Hopeless to fade back into nothing... but until then maybe..."She looked scared at her next words, scared at how wrong they were."Maybe... we could make the most of this time we have right now?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I hope it isn't too terrible <3  
> I made this cause there just isn't enough Xion x Namine, and also because I sort of relate to these characters right now, and I want to give them a happy ending

# Mirrored in Her Eyes

The wind blew through the soft white curtains filling the room with a calming breeze. Yet the room was still quiet, smooth white walls as gentle and imposing as before.  
A girl stood on the other end of the room from where I sat, the wind pulling at her dark coat lightly, hood swaying. I folded my hands together in my lap, letting the wind brush against my face and calm my nerves.  
Her delicate fingers traveled to her face, the face that should have been blank, and neatly pulled back her hood. I liked how, in that moment, her jet black hair stood in stark contrast to the empty white walls that surrounded us. Familiar blue eyes. Familiar, yet this is our first meeting.  
Riku had told me about her, about the girl who kept him from his friend. And here she was, the most fitting image of the shadow of a girl that she was.  
"Nice to meet you..."  
My voice was steady but in my mind I couldn't help but falter. She looked so sad.  
"Xion."  
Her name easily slipped off my tongue. Looking up at me through dark lashes she breathed out.  
"It is... nice to meet you, too."  
Her voice was quiet and fragile, the voice of a girl who was lost and confused. The voice of a _puppet_.  
I gestured to the lonely chair at the other end of the table.  
"Why don't you have a seat?"  
She nodded, and stepped forward. Pulling the seat back, she sat herself down without word. However her silence didn't last, I could tell she had questions. And I found, I very much wanted to help this girl.  
"Namine, are you able... to see my face?  
Yes, and it's just like looking into a mirror. She's so similar to me and yet... so different. I wonder if she feels the same?  
Regardless, I answered simply.  
"Yes."  
"Then what do you think I should do?"  
I knew what I had to say. That she should go back into Sora where she truly belongs, but something tugged at my heart, some unknown and irrational feeling. A feeling of longing, a feeling telling me that I would hate to never see this shining mirror again. And it was _right_. But... I couldn't keep caged what wants to fly.  
"What do you want to do?"  
She looked down with a soft sigh, her deep blue eyes filled with a hidden turmoil. Like she was drowning inside. I felt the urge to say something. To reach out my hand and save her from the currents that kept dragging her under, but instead, I stayed silent. What good could I possibly do? I'm a nobody. A witch. And more importantly, _I'm drowning too_.  
She cast her gaze to a picture hung on the wall, a drawing of mine. A drawing of her, with Axel and Roxas beside her.  
"At first, I just wanted to be with Roxas and Axel forever."  
An image of Sora sprung unbidden to my mind. I could understand that feeling. I could understand her so much, and the idea that I'd soon have to say goodbye to her felt wrong.  
Xion continued.  
"But then I started to realize that my memories..."  
She realized her mistake. Both of us... we don't have memories to call our own.  
"Well, these aren't really even mine, are they?"  
"You're not Sora, and you're not Roxas. You're Kairi as Sora remembers her," I said what I knew.  
She is the broken memories of my somebody. It was... almost twistedly poetic.  
She looked down, unsure, but knowing that what I said was undeniable. No matter how much any one wishes to deny it, there are some truths that just... cannot be changed.  
"I-I don't want to disappear..."  
She shuddered at the thought, like a scared kitten. Maybe, even if I am a witch, maybe I could protect her...  
No.  
"What... should I do, Namine?"   
No. If Sora is to wake up...  
But then, I would be sacrificing this girl... in exchange for him? Could I really do that? I can feel that we are both connected, she and I, and to sacrifice a part of _myself_ like that...  
Xion looked at me, perhaps sensing my own indecision, mirroring hers.  
"I don't... know," I conceded. I don't have the right answer.  
She looked down and... Is she crying?  
"Ha... hehe," She giggled, a hand shooting up to cover her mouth, but her melodic laughter seeping through regardless. It echoed through the stillness, probably the first true laugh to grace these walls.  
Huh? I wasn't sure why she was laughing. Her fate... couldn't be a good one... so why?  
"Xion?" I tentatively reached a hand toward her, knowing the futility of that action with her sat so far away.  
She stopped, but her voice still held the remnants of her laughter.  
"I'm sorry... I know, this isn't the time for laughter, I just... we are both so hopeless, aren't we?"  
She laughed bitterly. I understood.  
"Yes, we are, aren't we?"  
_I always try to stay strong, but it's true,_ I thought, _I am hopeless._  
And then I laughed. I laughed at our sad fates, and at the weight in my chest. I laughed at this feeling, this feeling that I could open up and tell her everything. I could show her this weakness of mine, because we were truly the same. We were truly hopeless.  
And she laughed as well, relishing in, possibly, much the same feeling. Her laugh was beautiful, I thought. It wasn't exactly like my laugh. Much like her darker hair, it was completely her own.  
When we were done, tears blotted the edge of my vision and when I looked across the long table I saw her eyes glittering as well.  
"Maybe we are hopeless. Hopeless to fade back into nothing... but until then maybe..."  
She looked scared at her next words, scared at how wrong they were.  
"Maybe... we could make the most of this time we have right now?"  
I looked away. This is wrong.  
"So you want to stay? You want to stay as you are? As... 'Xion'?"  
I can't force her to go to Sora. This is her own choice.  
I told myself that was it, and that it had nothing to do with the fact that I'd hate to see her go. And I knew I was lying to myself... but it didn't matter.  
"Yes..."  
Her voice was as soft as a shion flower.  
"I want to stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Hopefully (sudden nagito), I don't get any lore wrong or anything. Considering how confusing Kingdom Hearts is, I might.  
> Tbh I wish it was a bit longer but I'm still pretty happy with it.  
> Constructive criticism and comment is super welcome!


End file.
